The Lost Princess of Shikon Kingdom
by Crimson Eyed Angel
Summary: a 7yr old Kagome gets a bodyguard(inuyasha) after "the incident" but after 3 years of protecting her what happens if she gets kidnapped...for 8 years. InuxKag (ratings may change later.)
1. Nightmares

Well I thought of this while I was reading another fic. It was about Kagome being a princess or something. --; I don't remember. I actually have 2 other fics that I really should update. But I wanted to write this one. Hahaha --;;;; ahem anyways....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't really understand why we have to say that I mean to they seriously think people will believe that I actually own Inuyasha I mean come on! I wish I did though...

Chapter one: Reoccurring nightmares, past horrors relived.

"There she is." The assassin raised his bow up to his mark, A 7-year-old girl. "Just wander a little closer over here." And to his delight she did. She was unaware of the danger for the assassin was well hidden beneath the forests edge.

The girl cheerfully hummed as she was skipping down the hill toward the little pond at the forests edge that held fish that like to dart around in the water. The fish were her only friends for she was always alone. The poor girl wished she could have someone, _anyone _to play with.

The attacker finally had the chance he was waiting for and he didn't waste it. He smirked. 'I almost feel sorry for her, _almost_.' Quickly double checking his aim he released the arrow at the unaware little girl.

Hearing the arrow screaming in the air as is shot toward the girl she turned quickly and released this blood curling scream that could be heard from all over the grounds.

Kagome screamed as she shot up in bed. She started crying even though she knew it was just a dream. It's something that already happened. '_It can't hurt me.'_ She told herself.

The door across the side of the room shot open as her new bodyguard came in the room. "What's wrong are you ok?!" he asked worried. "I heard you scream." He said as he quickly sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It was just a dream." She said barley above a whisper, as her tears still streamed down her face. She kept rubbing the bandage on her shoulder where the arrow hit.

Her bodyguard stared helplessly at this poor defenseless little girl. 'Poor girl. But what can I do?' He sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl embracing her in a hug. She immediately attached herself to his shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh it's all right it can't hurt you. Your ok." Although it didn't seem like it those word helped her a lot. 'It can't hurt me.' She kept repeating to herself as her bodyguard was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "It's ok to cry". He whispered in her ear.

She had only known her bodyguard 2 weeks now and she felt like she could trust him completely. She remembered the first time she met him. It was in her room her father came in to introduce him.

Flash back

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagome said as she very carefully sat up in bed. Her raven black hair fell forward covering her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face.

Her father came in the room and walked over to Kagome's bed and sat an the edge. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a gentle concerned voice. "Fine." She whispered. She hadn't talked much since "The Incident". That's what everyone was calling it now. _"The Incident"_. It just didn't sound right.

Kagome's father frowned at that because she clearly was not _fine. _"I came to tell you something." He paused to look at his daughter, unaffected by his words. There was no spark of interest to what he was saying. He sighed and continued, "You mother and I thought it would be a good idea to get you a bodyguard so that nothing like this could ever happen again."

He stared at her a moment and eventually she rose her head up to meet his gaze. "Who is it?" she said barley above a whisper. Her father smiled at her "He's just outside the door ill get him." With that he rose and went to the door.

He opened the door and motioned for whoever was out there to come inside. Her bodyguard was nothing like she expected. He walked in and smiled at her and all she could do was gape at him not being able to believe what she was seeing.

He was fairly tall and had the most beautiful long silver hair she had ever seen. His eyes were golden orbs of moonlight and he had the cutest pair of doggy ears (a/nYou thought it would be Sesshomaru? Didn't you? Didn't you?! Haha just kidding --;) on top of his head. He wore dark red armor that fitted him perfectly and had an old rusty looking sword slung at his hip.

"Kagome." Her father said. "This is Inuyasha. He will be your bodyguard from now on." He turned to Inuyasha. "This is my daughter Kagome. I'm afraid she hasn't talked much since "The Incident" Inuyasha noticed her flinch out of the corner of his eye. "So she might not be very good for conversation but you two should try to get to know each other." He finished. And with that said he left the two along to talk.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward and crouched next to her bed. "Hi, Kagome is it?" she didn't say anything she just stared at him. "I'm Inuyasha." She still just sat there and continued to stare at him. She finally looked away from him and started staring directly in front of her.

"Um you father told me about... what happened". He said careful not to say the incident. "That's a really nasty place to get hit with an arrow". She looked at him again. "You a warrior right? Have you ever been hit with an arrow?" Inuyasha barley heard her question even with his sensitive demon hearing. "Yeah I have." He finally answered.

Tears started to well up in her eyes again so she looked away from him out the window. But that didn't matter because Inuyasha could smell the salt. He touched her sholder to try to get her to look at him. (a/n her good shoulder obviously.) But she would look at him so he used his other hand to tilt her chin toward him.

She slowly met his gaze until he saw here Bright blue watery eyes that made his chest tighten. 'I feel so bad for her'. She was trying to hold in her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of anyone. "Hey," Inuyasha whispered at her. "Its ok to cry".

Kagome let out a small sob and then she threw her arms around Inuyasha neck and started bawling. He just sat there stroking her hair not sure what to do. "Cry all you want". He said.

End of flashback (a/n sorry for the long flashback)

Here she was once again crying in his arms. And every time she did he told her the same thing. "Its ok to cry." And she would. He would tell her "Cry all you want". And she did.

It was in the middle of the night and Inuyasha was sure she was tiered. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. And he could feel her nod into his chest. Inuyasha carefully lifted her up and laid down on her bed with her on top of him still crying and he would stroke her back until she cried herself to sleep. And then Inuyasha would eventually do the same.

End Of Chapter One.

SO was that not the sweetest thing ever?! I didn't really how sad what happened to kagome was until I started writing it.

SO did you like it?! Did you like it?! Did you did you?!?!?! Sorry I've had a lot of ice cream!! No one is allowed to steal my ice cream!!!!!! But I might give you some if you REVIEW! Just press the go button down there in the corner, go ahead, you know you want to.


	2. Moon Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: The Bond That They Shared.

"Kagome… Kagome wake up." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha carfully shaking her awake. Inuyasha smiled at her. "Kagome you need to get up now, I let you sleep in too late you need to hurry or you'll be late for your lessons with Sesshomaru".

"Ok fine". The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself further. "I'll be back in 10 minutes so hurry and get dressed". And with that said Inuyasha left her to get dressed.

Kagome got up and pulled on a simple sundress and hurried to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. As she was going back into her bedroom Inuyasha walked in. "You ready?" Kagome simply nodded her head as she was still sleepy.

Inuyasha grinned at her and motioned for her to follow him. They went left down the corridor until they reached the stairs that would take them to the second floor (a/n kag's room is on the 3rd floor.) where they would then head to one of the libraries were Sesshomaru would be waiting for them.

When they reached the door Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha "I don't want to go. Id rather play with you. Sesshomaru is sooooo boring." Inuyasha smiled to himself at the comment. While I know "Sesshomaru is boring." He paused fully aware that sesshomaru could probably hear them. "We hall have to put up with his stone gaze and unmoving speeches and now this is your turn." Kagome sighed. "Alright". And slowly made a way for the doorknob.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Kagome was done with her lessons she told Inuyasha that she would meet him at the entrance of the castle so that they could go for a walk around the lake.

Kagome was still frightened to walk around but she trusted Inuyasha and they walked around the lake together.

'Kagome is such a chatterbox' Inuyasha thought. 'But it's really cute.' He smiled at her as she ran ahead of him. 'She isn't frightened anymore'. "She will be just fine" he whispered. "HEYYY! Wait for me!" Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

3 Years Later 

"Because Kagome is now 10 she has more responsibilities as Princess of this land… you have to help her with that". Inuyasha nodded. "I understand". "She is to make a public appearance at the main park in town today. Take care of her let her play with the village kids then take her home. No worries". The king smiled at him

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kagome poked her head around the door. "Ah there is my little girl. Come in tell me how your lessons went today."

"BO-ring". She replied. "Hahaha well as it should be for a 10 year old girl". Her father smiled at her.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go to the park!" she tugged at his armor. "OK ok I'm coming."

"So Kagome" Inuyasha looked down at her. "I got you a birthday present."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "what is it?" Inuyasha smiled at her. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. (I know armor doesn't have pockets but bare with me) Inuyasha put it on Kagome's neck as she oo-ed and ah-ed at it.

The necklace was a moon face with its eves closed. The face was made of bone and was enclosed in silver. The loop that held the necklace on the chain was also made of silver and had very detailed design on it. (I actually have that necklace its my favorite)

"Pretty" Kagome said in appoval. She practically knocked Inuyasha down when she gave him a big hug. "Thank you I love it".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they got to the park there were already a bunch of kids playing there. When they spotted Kagome they all waved her over to play. "Hey princess Kagome! Come play"

She looked at Inuyasha and he just nodded at her and she took off.

How could he have known what would happen…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

TA DA chapter 2 thank you for reading I know its been a LONG time but im getting back in the swing of fic writing again and there will be more to come! Please read my other fic Raw Emotion to I think you'll like it!


End file.
